Lost Souls
by VampireMonkeyz
Summary: Two different people meet for the first time in Silent Hill and they will have to endure the punishment the town gives them. Will the unlikely duo be able to escape in time or have their fates already been sealed?


**A/N: **Well, this is my first time writing fan fiction. My two OCs find themselves stuck in the mysterious Silent Hill. I hope my writing is enjoyable.

* * *

~Marcus POV~

It was the middle of December. I was driving down a dark road in a forest when my cell phone ringed. My boss was on the other end, I knew. I answered even though I really didn't want to deal with him.

"'Sup boss?" I answered as I started to drive slower through the darkness.

"Marcus! How're things going? Are you going to have an article for me by next weekend?" He started chuckling at some unspoken joke.

I sighed. My boss was an unusual man, everything was a joke to him. He couldn't even take his own job seriously; he oversaw the production of a cult magazine. I noticed a sign off to the side of the road with big letters that made up the name of my destination: Silent Hill.

"Listen, I'm almost there at Silent Hill. I'll get the scoop on whatever freaky cult stuff is going on and I'll write you a nice little article for the magazine." To be fair, I didn't take my job seriously either.

My name is Marcus. I'm a 20-year-old journalist for a magazine that writes articles about cults, the supernatural, unexplained homicides...you get the idea. I'm not much of a people person. Other than that, I'm your average journalist.

"Oh hey, Joseph Schreiber finally found him a new place. I think he's living in...what was it? South Ashfield? I think he found him a nice apartment down there."

"That's nice. Tell him I said 'congrats'." I really didn't care. For some reason everyone thought that I was friends with that guy. Joseph wrote some article about an orphanage located outside this Silent Hill. If anyone should be checking out a cult in Silent Hill, it should be Joseph, not me.

I suddenly realized that I was having difficulty seeing. There was a thick fog, making it hard to see far ahead. Where the hell did this fog roll in from?

"Hey Marcus...I just realized that it's been two years...you lost...amily...I hope...u're...k..." There was a strange static sound coming from the other end. I guess Silent Hill doesn't get good cell phone reception.

I hung up and stuck my cell phone in my trench coat pocket. Whatever my boss had said would have to wait. This fog was seriously thick. I cursed as I brushed my dark bangs out of my eyes. Something was highly unnerving about this fog. I've seen plenty of foggy days, but something was different about this. It didn't feel...natural.

I felt a bit uneasy so I reached for the radio, hoping that would calm me. I was met by a loud blast of static. "FUCK," my ears were hurting. That static...what the hell. I turned the radio off as I pulled into a parking lot. The fog had lightened up a bit, enough for me to take note of my surroundings.

The path into town was blocked by some debris and sheets of metal. There was no getting into town that way. I sighed as I got out of the car. Why am I always stuck with the difficult assignments? You know, the ones that always put me in dangerous situations.

A few spots away from my small grey car was a navy blue van. It was the only other vehicle around. I couldn't help but wonder who else would bother to drive through this thick fog. If it wasn't for my job, I would've turned around the second I encountered it.

"Hello?" I called out as I approached the van. I highly doubted anyone would be out here though. As much as I hated people, I couldn't help but feel like seeing another human would be comforting. Something about this place was definitely off, and I wasn't even in town yet.

As I got closer to the van, my nose was suddenly overpowered by a strong metallic smell. This smell...I've smelt it before. At one of the crime scenes I did a report on. It was a horrible crime scene, a young couple was found dead and mutilated in their home. This metallic smell...it was blood.

I made my way to the passenger door of the van and pinched my nose. The smell was so strong. I slowly opened the door and peeked inside the van. "What the hell..." Inside the van...there was two of them. Two corpses. Ugh, I felt disgusted just being near them. These corpses...they were fresh. How did this happen? I looked carefully upon the corpses. So red and bloody...these bodies were beyond recognition.

I reached inside for the glove compartment. Maybe I could identify the two and inform their families later. The glove compartment was filled with mostly papers. I spotted a map of Silent Hill and took it. These two wouldn't be needing that map.

Based on some of the items, this seemed like a vacation gone wrong. Upon further searching, I found a small photo. It was a family photo with four people. My eyebrows moved to form a frown. There was only two corpses. What happened to the other two? The people in the photo were a grown man with a fine trimmed mustache, a kind looking woman dressed like a soccer mom (most likely the two who were dead in the vehicle), a young girl about 12, who was wearing a frilly dress and had very short dark hair, and another girl, who appeared to be about my age. She wore a coat that was too big for her and her brown hair came down past her shoulder.

"Two girls missing already and I've barely arrived. Is it too soon to jump to human sacrifice as my conclusion?" I chuckled at my own dark joke.

I wasn't sure why, but that photo felt important. I stuffed the photo in one of my trench coat pockets. The dead couple in this van...it was definitely a warning sign. But I'd lose my job if I went back without a story about a cult. I wasn't thrilled but this had to be done. Gathering the flashlight and journal from my van, I prepared myself for the journey into town. Just walking right into town was out of the question, thanks to all that debris. Which means I'd have to find another way in. Fun.

* * *

~Amaya POV~

_Huff. Huff._

It was hard to breathe. Just how long had I been running? Genesis...my sister. Where was she? I laid on the ground, panting. My sister. She was all I could think about. This town. Something wasn't right here. Have to find Genesis, have to find my little sister. I crawled along the ground to the corner of a building. Where was I? If only I had a map...

Fog. That blasted fog. Everywhere. Can't see anything through it. "Genesis?" I tried calling out to my sister. "GENESIS. Where are you?" I choked back my tears. I had woken up to the remains of my parents and not much later, I had lost my sister. What was going on with this town...?

Some strange noises that I couldn't explain were coming from a nearby alley behind me. I quickly pulled myself up to my feet and started to edge away from the sounds. One of my feet landed in a puddle and I looked down at it. A puddle of crimson liquid. Fresh blood. I started to gag a little. Where was this blood from? This town was only raising more and more questions.

I felt like someone was watching me. But there wasn't anyone else here. My pulse was beating fast, like I was watching a horror movie in a dark theater. No...I wasn't watching a movie, _I was in one. _Only thing missing was the psycho killer, waiting in the fog to murder me in some gruesome fashion. Started to gag again; I was never a fan of horror movies.

I took a few calming breaths. My emotions were coming through. Too much emotions all at once. In order to find my sister, I needed to be more relaxed. I just needed to ignore this freaky fog...and those strange noises...and that...puddle of blood...

"Amaya?" I heard the voice of a little girl in the far distance. It was definitely the voice of my sweet and innocent sister.

"GENESIS!" I immediately forgot about being calm and started running down the street. My sister was what was important to me. I didn't care about anything else as long as she was safe. This town...this town was fucked up, I could feel it. My sister needed me; I had to protect her.

My breathing was labored and I was already tired of running. I wasn't much of an athlete. My sister's voice had sounded far off. Was I even going in the right direction?

My sides were starting to ache from my running, but I kept going for my sister. How long had I been running? I know that I've passed quite a few street corners. Not too far off into the fog, I hear an unearthly screeching sound. A fleshy looking creature flies right over me as I duck just in time.

"What the hell was that?" I shout at the fog. Could anyone even hear me? Or was I all alone with that...that thing...?

I run to the side of the street and approach the nearest building. I pull on the doors. They're jammed. "Fuck," I whisper under my breath. "I don't have time for this." I try the next building and to my relief, the doors open. I duck inside and collapse to the ground with my back against the door. What was happening...?

* * *

~Marcus POV~

After taking a long walk in the forest, I had ended up in a cemetery. I rested against a giant gravestone, checking the town map. There was a small spot representing the cemetery. I could probably find my way into town through here. What concerned me was the silence. After finding a couple of dead bodies in a van, I was a bit nervous about what would be in the town. Did anyone live in this town? Or anything normal at least? My walk through the forest had been pretty silent too. Not a single chirp or sound from any wildlife.

It's almost like I was walking through a ghost town. I'm a skeptic when it comes to the supernatural but I wouldn't be surprised if something weird was going on in this town. I nearly started laughing when I realized something. This town is called Silent Hill. They wouldn't name it that for no reason, right? It was pretty silent, so the name made sense. Look at me, being unnerved by this silence. It's probably normal here...right?

I folded the map back up as I crossed the cemetery, semi-relieved. In the corner should be a gate that leads me into the town. There's nothing to worry about, I told myself. Well...except for whatever killed that couple. The image of the two corpses came back to my mind. No, I had to stop thinking about that. All that meant was that I needed to be wary of my surroundings. I paused at the gate and took a deep breath. Was I really that afraid? Of what? I'd seen plenty of death and being afraid of silence was just child-

"And where are you going?" I jumped at the sound of a voice. I hadn't realized there was anyone else in the cemetery. So much for being aware of my surroundings.

To my left, leaning against a brick wall, was an older man with short brown hair and wire framed glasses. His eyes really caught my attention though. Something was...off about one of his eyes... Almost as if one eye wasn't looking at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, ignoring his previous question. I wasn't here to deal with other people's questions; I was here to solve my own questions.

To my frustration, his reply was "I believe the important question is where are you going, Mr. Holland?" I frowned. How the hell did this guy know who I was?

"Hey," I wasn't in a mood to deal with this guy, "don't call me that. I'm not some old man. And how do you know me?"

"Ah, my apologies." The man gave a sly grin, only pissing me off more. "I suppose you could say that I'm a fan of your work." He moved away from the wall and turned to face me completely. "I'm Vincent."

Now that I could see his eyes better...one of his pupils...were they...different sizes?

"Well, Vincent, I don't suppose you'd be able to answer any questions about a cult in this area?" My question was met with silence. "If you're not going to give me answers, then I'm moving on." I turned my back to him, ready to leave this guy. I'd only just met him and he was already testing my patience.

"You're here for a reason, you know." I wasn't expecting him to speak up all of a sudden.

Keeping my back to him, I replied, "Yeah. My idiot boss sent me here to write an article."

"That's not what I meant and you know it. You're guilty. Just like everyone else."

What the hell did he mean by that? Whatever, I didn't have the time to waste on him. I started pushing the gate open so I could leave.

"Wait, can you do me a favor?" I turned my head enough to see the man making a strange grin. Almost like he was plotting something. What did he want? "A young lady forgot to take a map with her. She has long brown hair and a coat that's too big for her. You'll know her when you see her."

That description. It was the girl from the family photo I found. Vincent held out a map to me. Great. I didn't really have the time to waste searching for some stupid girl. If I ran into her, then I would give her the map, but I wasn't going to actively search for her.

"Secondly.." There was more? Who did he think I was? "Can you deliver a message-?"

"No." I took the map from him and opened the gate all the way. "You only asked for one favor and I'm not your personal messenger."

"Have it your way" he shrugged.

The man gave me a wry smile as I left him behind in the graveyard. Great, my first experience with a living person in town and they turned out to be a freaking creep. Looks like the town people wouldn't be a great source for information.

I remembered seeing a historical society building on the map. A museum might have some information about this mysterious cult. Seems like a great place to start but...it's on the other end of town. It's a long walk I have ahead of me, in this silent, thick fog. Losing my job was slowly starting to sound better than exploring this town. But I was already here and I couldn't help but feel like there was no going back.

* * *

~Amaya POV~

I laid down on a bench, moving into the fetal position. Was anywhere safe? I thankfully hadn't seen anymore creatures since earlier but the strange sounds persisted. So did the random blood puddles. I even tripped over a dead body not too long ago. It was fresh and the metallic smell of blood was so strong. I started to gag again, thinking about it. I'd already thrown everything up back there, I really didn't want to start again.

The building I entered earlier had been what appeared to be a bowling alley. Eventually, I ended up falling asleep at a table. I knew I was physically tired but I hadn't planned on sleeping. However, when I woke up, I had felt like something was breathing down the back of my neck. There wasn't anything there of course, but it was enough to scare me. I ran out of that place like a bat outta hell. Maybe the flying creature I had seen earlier was a part of my imagination. This town was awfully silent. I'm sure this was all just my mind trying to fill in the silence with sounds. It's just...why'd they have to be sounds from a horror game or something? As much as I felt this was a plausible theory, one thing went unexplained. The bloody corpse and the blood puddles. I couldn't be imagining that, too...could I? These blood stains on the knees of my jeans and the bottom of my boots seemed awfully real to me...

Where I was now felt kind of soothing, in a weird way. If it was possible to be soothed at the moment. It looks like some kind of park, with bushes and a boardwalk looking out at the lake, even though you can't really see it through the fog. I can hear the water moving. Wonder what's on the other side of that lake...

I can't help but wonder where my baby sis is. If there really are monsters here...is she safe? She shouldn't be alone, that's for sure. We were together. Why'd she run off like that? Now she was lost and I was worried sick. I had knots in my stomach. My parents were gone. I had to take care of her now. And I managed to fail in the first 10 minutes.

I sighed as I moved to look up at the sky. "Genesis...where are you?" I'm all alone now. I lost my parents. Now my sister is...only God knows where at this point.

I sat there for what felt like an eternity but was probably only a few minutes, when I remembered my journal. I sat up and started searching through my bag. My journal. I felt like I should use it to record stuff that was happening here. Pulling a pen out of my bag, I thought carefully about what I would write about first. That strange flying creature seemed like a good place to start.

* * *

~Marcus POV~

I scratched my head, confused. The sign next to me read Rosewater Park. I could've sworn I had passed this place earlier. Was I going in circles? No, couldn't be. I hadn't made any turns...

I pulled out my map to make sure. Rosewater Park was circled in red. Had I circled that? No... It wasn't circled before. Was it? Shrugging my shoulders, I walked down the steps leading to the park. I'd think about the mysterious map markings later. Maybe I would find something of interest here. I doubted it though. Hadn't seen anything but fog for the past hour.

Sounds of moving water could be heard. Toluca Lake. It must be nearby. My footsteps made soft crunching sounds against the gravel. I felt like laughing a little. This was probably the most noise I had heard since I entered town. I had never thought the word silent could be taken so literally.

There was a small boardwalk and railing that overlooked the lake. A set of binoculars was nearby. What was on the other side of the lake? Wasn't it an amusement park? That's what was on the map, if my memory was correct.

In the fog, I started to see the form of what looked like a person sitting on a bench. Possibly reading something.

"Evening" I called out, assuming that's what time it was. I hadn't bothered to check the time since I had arrived. "Do you mind if I ask you some questions about this town?"

As I got closer, I was able to make out more details of the person at the bench. It was a girl, sketching something into a small book. She looked up when I got closer. Her freckled face was filled with sorrow. Great, just what I needed. A teenage girl who is going to dump all her problems on me. She stood up when I had closed the distance between us. Her brown hair and that red over-sized coat... I recognized her. She was the girl from the photo.

I pulled the photo out of my pocket and held it up to her. "Is this your family photo...?"

Her bright green eyes grew wide when she saw the photo. She looked me over, as if she was studying me. Slowly, she took a step back. "Who are you?" she asked. Her face was suddenly flooded with a look of relief. I got the feeling that I was the first person she had seen in a while...

* * *

**A/N: **Well, that was the first chapter. I really would like to keep going with this story and improve my writing abilities. I would very much appreciate any reviews I get that let me know if my work is good or not and how I can improve. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. :)


End file.
